1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a tray which stores a recording medium, a feed roller which feeds the recording medium from the tray, and a roller support member which supports the feed roller and lifts and lowers the feed roller in relation to the tray.
2. Related Art
In the recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like, a detachable paper feed cassette in relation to the apparatus main body is widely used in the related art. There are various names, such as “cassette” and “tray”, for a detachable paper storage implement which stores paper in the recording apparatus, and in the present specification, either term will be used according to the situation.
A configuration is well known in which a paper feed roller is provided above the paper feed cassette, the paper feed roller is supported by an arm (a support member), and the paper feed roller is lifted and lowered in relation to the recording medium which is stored in the paper feed cassette. Furthermore, a configuration is well known in which a plurality of paper feed cassettes are provided, and a paper feeding operation from any of the paper feed cassettes is selectively performed by one paper feed roller.
Incidentally, in a configuration in which the paper feed roller is supported by an arm, a configuration which takes into account the arm coming into contact with the paper feed cassette during the insertion and removal of the paper feed cassette becomes necessary.
JP-A-2006-273565 discloses a configuration in which a cam is provided on the paper feed cassette side, a cam follower is provided on a paper feed unit (an arm) side, and through the engagement of the cam and the cam follower, the paper feed roller is lifted and lowered during the insertion and removal of the paper feed cassette.
As described in JP-A-2006-273565, in the configuration in which the paper feed unit (the arm) is lifted and lowered by the paper feed cassette, there is a case in which a large operational force becomes necessary depending on the force which the paper feed cassette receives from the paper feed unit (the arm). For example, when the user inserts the paper feed cassette, the user perceives a large resistance force, and operational comfort of the user may be reduced.
It is possible to adjust the operational force when lifting and lowering the paper feed unit (the arm) using the paper feed cassette in the configuration described in JP-A-2006-273565 by changing the engagement position between the paper feed cassette and the paper feed unit (the arm); however, since the paper feed cassette in the configuration described in JP-A-2006-273565 is configured to directly push the paper feed unit (the arm) upward, there is a problem in that freedom in adjustment may not be secured due to space concerns.